In hardware systems, atomic sequences are designed to enable execution of a sequence of instructions uninterrupted. As such, atomic sequences provide a framework for executing a sequence of instructions while ensuring that the memory space associated with the sequence of instructions is not accessed or modified by any other instruction or operation.